Smissmas Tale
by Sydders2303
Summary: When a new girl is found before Smissmas what will the Mercenaries of Teufort do? T for violence. Looking at the characters...There's alot of them there... so basically you'll see who's in it as you read.
1. Chapter 1 Lost

LOST

Well, this is not your usual Smissmas Tale and I can tell you that for a start. How do I know? Well...I was lost in the middle of a desert. My short red hair, messed up by the wind, not that I cared though. I was collapsing into the abyss of fatigue. Water. I needed Water. Anything really, it didn't have to be water. I saw a building, one that was like a base, there must be water there, right? I can't feel anything and darkness was around the bend off life. Falling into a deep slumber I had no choice but to let go. yeah, I admit defeat now...

XoX

"Jesus, Snipes, why d'ya bring that?" A Texan accent came from the door.

A tall Australian stood in front of the Texan Engineer with a deer slumped over his back.

"Come on, Engie, a deer can be easily eaten, mate. It's not like oim gonna eat this on me own." Sniper rolled his eyes, barely anyone understood him. Back is Australia his family could have eaten many different animals. "oi used to eat kangaroo back down under."

"This ain't down under, par'ner. This is Teufort 'n' I say we go check how Medic is with -well- you know...His experiment."

"Why now oim starvin' 'ungry" There was a silence as Engie pulled his 'you know why now, Sniper' face. "Fine. You go 'head...oim gonna put this somewhere else" Sniper walked out of the Blue base living room.

XoX

Engie walked into the hall way to the Medic's lab. "ah'm wonderin' if Medic really knows what he's doin'..." Engie reached the door and knocked gently on it.

A short man walked over to open the door, his brown hair over his blue eyes and a smile that could cheer anyone up, even Spy. "Come in, Herr Engineer" Medic smiled his cheesy grin at Engie.

"Well I can tell that yah got good news, par'ner" Engie chuckled.

"Ja, zeh girl...Viv zeh red hair and unusual complexity, ja vell, Guten und not so guten news-"

"Doc, cut to the chase would yah!"

I started to stir...I could hear them talking I just couldn't be bothered to open my eyes. "Ja, she has recovered almost fully, she however haz no voken up yet." I opened my eyes so I could see what was happening. I was in a bed with blood stained sheets, wires hooked up to a machine were attached to me. I had to say this was the last place I expected to be. What I assume to be the Medic, looked over to me. "Ack, Fraulien! Guten Morgen!" He rushed over to me, that's when I noticed the bird. A small dove, also blood stained. Why was everything blood stained?!


	2. Chapter 2 Family

FAMILY

"Mein fraund, zis is more serious zan it sems." Medic looked worried as Engie paced to and thro.  
"Hey...uh, Doc. You noticed she seems -well- a li'l younger than us...Even scout." Engie looked towards me. I hope that my age wasn't a problem... 17 years old. I have my own car aswell...well, it's a van really, that you live in. Hey it's home! I love my home! Any way it broke down so I wandered around looking for a gas station in Teufort. How knew I'd find a military base...I think it's a military base. And I was a big problem. Jeez, thanks there insane German guy!  
"Ven you haff quite finished ranting on I vill tell you vhy you are zeh 'big problem'-" Oh great he heard me...Wait he heard me!  
"You have a van...Ha, well ah I know someone you'll like."  
"You heard me? Well, chuck. I'd like t' 'ave some time t' be told whats goin' on 'ere" Hey don't judge. I have a posh thought voice. Oh yeah...I'm from Yorkshire. I recently moved to New Mexico to see some of my family.  
"Vell, zis is her unusual complexity...Zeh personality." German guy said "Und, I am not zeh 'German Guy, I am a Medic...In a sence."  
"Doc, I don't think that means wha' you think it does." Engie corrected Medic.  
"Nein, you vont stay here long you-"  
"Hey uh...Medic where in hell am I?" Seriously I have no idea where I am. I was suposed to meet my cousin... He's not like the rest of my family. In fact he works in Teufort, and is uh...Different.  
"In zeh Teufort military base...Vhy?"  
"I have to go!" I shot up and ran into the halls, going anywhere I could. He's here. I know he is, he told me! Cousie is here!

"She vent...Mein freund zis is bad." Medic looked to Engie.  
"Whah? And her cousin is here?" Engie was even more confused than he already was.  
"Ja, and she vont like vats hapened to him either."  
"You know who it is?"  
"Unfortunatly ve all know him, just not alot about him...and hiz cousin coming vont help his...Personality."

XoX

**Yeah... this didnt turn out how i wanted it to... I may edit this but yes...She is from Yorkshire, and it's a lovely place there. Thanks for the reviews so far. I have a rough idea where this is going, but because I was really tired when I wrote this I'm sorry for the bad quality, I promise next chapter will be better. Promise ;) Und danke mein liebe for the suport, you've put up with me alot so thanks. :***


	3. Chapter 3 You've Changed

YOU'VE CHANGED

It was Christmas eve, most the mercs were hyped for Christmas. Hyped being passing simple and dull 'Merry Christmas' unless you were Soldier who said, Christmas is a time for celebration and singing silent night with your enemies. Be friends with who you avoid and MAN UP YOU MAGGOTS! Or if you were Scout who was running around, getting the place 'Christmased up' with more decorations than actually needed. The room looked like a red and green mess of glitter, that's how much tinsel there was, It could easily pass off for any five year olds heaven.

Spy stood in the corner of the living room; He lit a cigarette before puffing out a cloud of smoke. A voice yelling 'Cousie!' came from the halls.

The red head came running immediately spotting Spy and hugging him. 'Cousie! I knew you were here! I've been lookin' all ove t' place for ya!'

Spy stood very still, trying to process what had happened. He quietly murmured 'Enya?'

'YOU BETCHA COUSIE! And I gotcha a gift as well!' She rummaged around in her pockets for a while. The French man a still as a statue, not yet believing his cousin was with him. In the same room. Same time. Same place. After a while, she pulled out a card and a small figure that had a resemblance of spy, but without his suit or balaclava.

'Merci... mais 'ow did you get 'ere?' The Spy was confused he hadn't seen Enya in years. How did she find him? Was she safe? Where did she know to go?

'oh, non. Je travaillais dans le garage avec ma amie et elle parle, teufort dans le doit le garage et je aller teufort' Her french wasn't perfect but Spy knew what she meant.

'You used to work in a garage with your friend. She started to talk about Teufort and how it was on the right a few minutes away from the garage... so you came here... oui...'

The Mercs looked towards the red head, shocked at how she could communicate so easily with the Spy, and him be friendly back. 'Cousie? You ok? You've changed... alot. You used to be so happy. Now, well, you seem... glum. And when did you start smoking! Ill ne faut pas fumer! Tu est et je voudrais un. Plais?'  
'NON! ILL NE FAUT PAS FUMER! TU DIX-SEPT ANS, MAIS J'AI VEINGT-NEUF ANS! NON!' Spy snapped at his cousin. 'Enya... je te amour mais... Je suis... Je suis différent... et tu... tu est très importante-' Spy couldn't finish. Enya was wrapped around him.

'It's noel... Happy christmas, cousie...Lighten up.' She faintly smiled, not liking to see her cousin upset. He had changed, yes. But he wasn't that different. Just acting like an annoyed teenager.

Medic burst in through the doors, he noticed Enya hugging Spy. 'Fraulein, bitte. Nein!' The Spy looked to Medic, his eyes fearful of what he had done. The memories of his past, flooding back. 'Fraulein... Come here bitte.'

Slowly but surely, Enya backed away from her cousin. Spy was in a horrific state. He looked panicked, confused, worried. Something no one would expect from a man like Spy.

_**Sorry for not posting, I've had extream writers block but I appreciate the fact that's no proper excuse. My french is also a little rusty. Sorry, if you do notice any mistakes do tell. As always, leave a review. Any questions and I shall answer :) Sydders2303, over and out. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

As some of you may know, I've been HIGHLY unactive.  
That's mainly my fault and that my interests have been driving me crazy and hyper and i just forgot this place. I'm so sorry.  
I'm deleting this account and everything else I've worked on, refreshing everything and moving to AO3.  
I won't delete this account immediatly. I'll save my stories and continue them on the AO3 account.  
I'll post hyperlinks and everything. But this may take place about the 22nd ish.


End file.
